Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power tool, and in particular to a motor control for a power tool and a power tool controlled by the motor control.
Description of the Related Art
Power tools are commonly used in a wide variety of fields. Control of the motor or other power source of the power tool can be by manual control or automatic control.